The Lost Warden
by Baleful Eyes
Summary: A Grey Warden has disappeared, and now two fellow Wardens seek him out. However, their search is futile, for Anders is now beyond anyone's reach. [cover image made by Sathar-Qndy of dA]


"Commander."

Darrian turned away from Nathanial too see an unfamiliar man. Human, probably in his late teens, early twenties at the most. His brown locks were unkempt, falling in front of his blue-grey eyes and only barely managing to hide the perturbed look which he bore.

Darrian noticed the boy's discomfort, but thought nothing of it. This was how most people acted around him, after all. Not because he was a Warden Commander, or because he was the Hero of Ferelden, but because he was all those things as well as a lowly city elf. It was a look of humiliation, begrudgingly holding back anger, trying to keep from lashing out and calling him "knife ears". It sickened many of the people of Amaranthine that their Jarl was an elf.

After a second glance, however, Darrian noticed that this look was different. It was one of discomfort, indeed, but not because Darrian was an elf, or at least not entirely, but for some other reason.

"What is it?" Darrian asked, a hint of suspicion in his tone.

"I have a letter for you, ser," the boy said. "Or rather, two. I was told to take them to you straight away and that they are of the utmost importance."

The boy handed Darrian two pieces of paper, one an envelope sealed shut with wax, and the other wrinkled up parchment stained with blood. Urgent indeed. Not bothering to go into his quarters where he could get some privacy, Darrian did his best to smooth out the wrinkled paper and read its contents, most of which was unreadable.

_Warden Commander - Tabris_

_- - utmost regret - inform - travesty - - threat - - - -_ _Warden - - - Conscription - - - - understand - - - risk - - - - pose - - abomination - - - terminated - - - Anders._

That was all Darrian needed to read. He tore open the envelope in his hand and read its contents, frustrated to see that the message was so brief.

_Commander Tabris,_

_An incident has occurred to a group of Wardens. I believe you are familiar with one of them. I apologize for the discretion, but I hesitate to put down the details here. Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what actually happened. Please meet me at the Crown and Lion in Amaranthine. I would like you to accompany me to the sight of the incident._

_Regards,_

_Senior Warden Julia Briar_

"Nathaniel, I need you to watch over the Keep while I'm gone," Darrian said as he headed towards his room to gather his things.

"What?" Nathaniel replied. "What's going on? How long are you going to be gone?"

Darrian stopped mid-step and turned to face Nathaniel, his expression grim. "It's Anders."

_Let's start with something simple. My name. What is my name?_

**_I am Anders. _**

**_I am Justice. _**

_This never used to be so hard._

"I thank you for arriving on such short notice," said the Senior Warden upon seeing Darrian. It wasn't that difficult to tell who he was. An elf clad in heavy armor isn't exactly a common sight. "I am Julia Briar, a Senior Warden."

"Warden-Commander Darrian Tabris," the elf replied, more out of courtesy than actually caring about meeting this stranger. "What exactly is going on?"

"As I said in my letter, I'm not completely sure. I was leading a small group of Warden-Ensigns; we were scouting when we came upon a… well, a massacre, to say the least.  
"There was a dead messenger who appeared to have been leaving the area before being struck dead by something. A letter was found in his hand, and after reading it, I sent it to you, along with a letter of my own.  
"This Anders mentioned in the letter, do you know his name?"

"Anders."

"Right, but do you know his name?" she repeated. "Or is it a woman?"

"No, male," said Darrian. "If it's who I think it is, at least. I don't know his real name. He just went by Anders."

"Are you serious?" Julia said skeptically. What was next? A woman named "Nevarran"?

The Warden-Commander gave her a stern look, indicating that he was in no joking mood.

"Well are you certain that this is the same Anders from the letter? They may have just been referring to a citizen of the Anderfels."

"If that were the case, then I don't see why they would contact me," Darrian replied. "Not to mention the letter mentions something about an abomination."

"That's right," Julia said, recalling this word, one of few that were legible. "A mage, then?" Darrian nodded. "Then maybe he—"

"—No," the elf stated firmly.

Briar was silent for a moment, her brown eyes twinkling with doubt. "Can you be sure of that?"

"I recruited him myself. I _know_ him."

"He's just a Warden, then?"

"If you're referring to his rank, then yes," Darrian said, his statement coming off more hostile than he had intended. Briar, however, was unintimidated, staring blankly at the Warden-Commander, unimpressed with her superior. This was the man representing their country? He'd have to do better than that to impress her.

"Well then, shall I take you to the sight of the massacre?" Briar inquired, her tone slightly condescending.

"Lead on."

_But he's afraid. I see his shield jerk and know he barely resisted the urge to flee, and I have a sudden thought, "What am I?" for I've seen him face both broodmothers and abominations without fear._

"What is it?" said Darrian. "Are we here?"

"No," said Briar, "but I thought I should warn you in advance. Many died; one of my men, a mage, said the Veil is thin where we are going."

"We'll be fine," said Darrian. "I've dealt with my fair share of demons."

"I suppose we'll have to see about that, won't we?" said Briar.

_I always knew I wouldn't submit. I could never be what they wanted from me - compliant, obedient, __**guilty**__. But before Justice, I was alone. I never thought beyond my own escape: Where would I hide? How long before they found me?_

"Demon."

"You could kill me," said the demon. "Or try… But I have what you want; I know what happened with the Wardens. I will tell you if you swear to let me go."

"It's a deal," Darrian agreed.

"Commander! You can't seriously—"

"—We're Wardens, not templars. We are sworn to kill darkspawn, not demons."

"But if you do this—"

"—I am in charge here, Briar, not you. Don't question me." The human relaxed herself, just barely, and kept her mouth shut. "What happened?"

"I witnessed it happen from beyond the Veil," the demon explained. "It was a mage. What you would call an abomination. He went into a rage and killed everyone; they managed to subdue him, and intended to kill him, but he woke up and killed the remaining two. A shame, really. With the Veil as thin as it is, I had intended on possessing the Warden."

"And that is all you know?" Julia inquired.

"It is," said the demon. The demon lurched forward in pain, and looked down to see an arrow protruding from her chest.

"That's all we needed," said Darrian, strapping his bow onto his back.

_"The Wardens agreed we can't harbor an abomination," he is saying, nasal voice vibrating with smug satisfaction, and I don't need to hear more. He's brought the templars down on me, on us, and this is just what we've been waiting for._

"Are you still convinced this Anders fellow isn't an abomination?" Julia said.

Darrian said nothing, and simply signaled for Briar to lead the way.

_They will all die. Every templar, every holy sister who stands in the way of our freedom will die in agony and their deaths will be our fuel. We will have justice. We will have __**vengeance**__._

"It's getting dark," said the Warden-Commander. "We'll have to set up camp.  
"How close are we to the sight?"

"About a mile or so."

_And suddenly I'm alone, standing in a burning forest, with the bodies of templars and wardens at my feet. So many, and I didn't even know they were there. Didn't even know I had killed them, but the evidence is all around me. Not the aftermath of a battle as I've known it, but a bloody abattoir of rent limbs and torn and eaten flesh._

"And here we are," said Briar, gesturing to their surroundings. A singed forest filled with bodies and fallen trees, all burnt to the core.

"Maker," Darrian breathed. "It looks like a damned dragon was here."

"I doubt it," said Briar. "An abomination, maybe."

"Will you stop talking like that?" Darrian snapped.

"You're ignoring all of the evidence that's right in front of you!" Julia pointed out.

"This doesn't prove anything," Darrian argued.

"You heard what that demon said."

"We can't trust that everything the demon said was true," said Darrian, "if anything, that is."

"You really believe he's innocent, don't you?" Briar said, a slight look of realization and curiosity in her eyes.

"I do."

The human woman shifted uncomfortably in her chainmail armor, and brushed a lock of chocolate brown hair out of her face.

_"He just went crazy. His eyes were glowing… His bloody skin cracked open and it was like he was on fire inside. Just kept raving… something about injustice, a revolution…"_

"I don't see what else we can do at this point," said Darrian, standing over the bodies of a Grey Warden and a templar. "There's nothing here to indicate what caused all of this."

"I fear you may be correct," Briar admitted. It was then that something caught her eye. "Wait a moment. That templar. There's something in his hand; I didn't notice that before."

Darrian bent down and opened the templar's hand, taking the item from him.

"What is it?" asked Briar.

"It looks like a phylactery," said Darrian, observing the vial of blood. "It has something written on it."

"What?" said Julia as the elven Warden stood up, vial in hand.

"Anders."

"That proof enough for you?"

Suddenly he threw it to the ground, smashing the glass and splattering blood on the ground.

"Why in the name of the Maker did you do that?" Julia shouted. "Now we've lost him!"

"No," said Darrian as he scanned his surroundings, barely even acknowledging his fellow Warden's parents. "It would seem we lost Anders some time ago."

_There is no place for me in the Grey Wardens now._

_Is there a place for me anywhere?_


End file.
